Vacances, mystères et boules de gommes
by Nykita Malfoy
Summary: La dernière sonnerie du vendredi qui indique les vacances, les sorciers de Poudlard crient, tous, sauf un. Lui. Il n'aime pas, c'est l'ennui. Mais un évènement va tout changer, tout. Surtout cette personne qui fera tout changer. Mais qui est-ce et pourquoi ? LEMON/YAOI/SLASH/
1. Passé remémoré, lui blessé

**_Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir._**

**Après 4ans à vous lire, je change les rôles, je publie ce soir ma première fiction, du moins, le premier chapitre de ma première fiction.**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : JKR, évidemment !**

* * *

Même si c'était les vacances de Noël, il avait décidé de rester à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi? La guerre était finie, le trio des Lions n'avait pas changé, tout allait pour le mieux. Il avait tué celui dont personne ne devait prononcer le nom. Et encore plus surprenant, depuis la fin de la guerre, Poudlard avait connu pas mal de changements. Les sorciers aussi. Les maisons Slytherin et Gryffindor avaient commencé à se cotoyer. Ce qui ne plaisait guère à Snape. McGonagall, héritière du poste de directrice à la mort de Dumbledore, quant à elle avait été surprise du rapprochement des deux maisons qui avaient été ennemies pendant le début de leur scolarité.

Il était assis dans la Grande Salle qui ne comportait qu'une table puisque seule une trentaine d'élèves étaient restés. La pièce était parfaitement décorée pour l'événement. Un sapin de plus de 4 mètres de haut était présent au fond de la salle tandis que deux sapins, de la taille moyenne des élèves étaient placés aux deux extrémités de la grande porte qui permettait l'entrée ou la sortie. Les guirlandes se baladaient au plafond avec quelques boules de toutes couleurs. Quant au ciel du plafond, il était blanc et simulait des chutes de neige. Le sol était lui tout blanc. Décor magique, surnaturel.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de manger à sa faim, ce matin il n'avait rien avalé de calorique. Seules une tasse de thé menthe, son préféré, et une tartine au beurre salé se battaient en duel dans son estomac. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Cette dernière était entre ses mains et ses lunettes rondes tombaient légèrement sur son nez. Il était tellement dans la lune qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un qui venait de si installer en face de lui. Ce quelqu'un n'était d'autre que Neville Londubat, son ami. Ce dernier aussi était resté. Il avait besoin de se changer la tête. Il préférait donc rester. Harry aimait beaucoup la présence du Lion. Ils se fréquentaient depuis la première année. Il se souvenait de l'interruption de son ami en première année quand il avait perdu Trévor et qu'il l'avait retrouvé aux pieds de McGonagall lors de sa présentation du château.

- Harry?

-Oh excuse moi Neville, tu me parlais? répondit Harry d'une voix peu réveillée.

-Non, enfin... si, j'étais juste surpris de te voir ici, toi qui avait pour coutume d'aller chez Ron à chaque Noël, j'étais loin de m'attendre à avoir ta compagnie à la table. Je pensais devoir supporter les pleurs de Poufsouffle pendant les deux semaines... Sans être méchant, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai supporté à chaque repas..., fit Neville avec un sourire moqueur.

-Non, j'ai décidé de rester. Pour me reposer, et en profiter pour réviser.

Évidemment Harry mentait, du moins pas complètement. Il avait grandement besoin de revoir ses cours pour les examens de fin d'année si il ne voulait pas les rater et voir son rêve d'entrer au Ministère de la Magie s'envoler. Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle, un Neville qui avait bien mangé face à un Harry pensif, voire tracassé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de leur maison. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à midi et demi dans la salle commune pour se rendre au repas ensemble.

Nous étions samedi et par conséquent la bibliothèque était fermée. Le Survivant avait ouvert son cours de potions mais l'avait fermé peu après une heure de relecture. Il se vêtit d'une cape noir bien chaude et parti se promener autour du château. Il s'était rendu sans faire attention à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait eut dans cet endroit se propagèrent dans sa tête. Tout d'abord c'était cette soirée en première année quand le satané Malfoy avait repéré le trio dans les couloirs et avait prévenu McGonagall pour donner une leçon à ses trois redoutables ennemis, mais le blond s'était fait lui aussi punir. Lui non plus n'avait pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs à une heure tardive. Leur punition était de donner un coup de main à Hagrid dans la forêt. Aucun des quatre n'étaient enchantés. C'est aussi lors de cette punition qu'Harry avait vu pour la première fois la silhouette de l'assassin de ses parents qu'il n'avait quasiment pas connu. Harry repensait à la peur bleue et au cri très féminin de Malfoy à ce moment là avant de courir les jambes à son cou. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que ça. C'est aussi dans cet endroit qu'Harry s'était retrouvé prisonnier avec Ron et son arachnophobie. Il rit rien qu'en repensant à la trouille majeure de Ron et à ses yeux prêts à tomber sous la force des larmes qui s'y cachaient. Et pendant une bonne heure il repensait à tout ça.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, il regagna le chemin du château et surtout la salle commune. Il s'installa près du feu, après être allé chercher ses cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal et avoir ôté sa longue cape noire qui lui donnait beaucoup trop chaud. Le temps que Neville finissait de se préparer, Harry essayait de réviser. Essayer est même un grand mot, puisqu'en fait, il était bien loin de penser à ses cours. Il trouvait le temps long, mais Neville fût vite arrivé et ils partirent tout deux manger. Même si le Survivant avait peu mangé le matin même, il ne ressentait ni envie ni besoin de manger qu'il aurait préféré aller s'entraîner au Quidditch mais, il avait promis à Neville de l'accompagner. Au programme, poulet frites. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, c'était certes une école de magie, mais c'était les vacances, pourquoi faire des efforts alors que seuls une dizaine d'élèves avaient faim. Même si manger commençait à être rayé de son vocabulaire, il devait prendre des forces. Il s'était donc servi un morceau de blanc de poulet aussi petit que la main d'un nouveau né et une poignée de frites que l'on pouvait compter sur les doigts de ses deux mains. Ce n'était pas le cas de Neville qui en avait pris le triple, voire le quadruple. Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir son assiette que Neville...

-J'pous proudre tou assiette ? s'exclama Neville la bouche pleine.

Harry eut l'impression de voir son meilleur ami. Il acquiesça en riant. Harry reconnu l'appétit Gryffondorien que lui même avait perdu. En dessert, il avait mangé une tartelette à la fraise. Il attendit que Neville eut fini son assiette pour l'accompagner dans son dortoir. Il le laissa là deux minutes le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires de Quidditch et en repassant, il avait remarqué que son ami s'était endormi. Il a raison, se dit Harry, ce sont les vacances. Quant à ce dernier, il partit s'entraîner deux longues heures. Quel plaisir d'avoir le terrain pour lui seul et surtout les douches. D'habitude il doit se presser pour ne pas être le dernier à sortir, mais là, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui enlever le plaisir de danser sous l'eau chaude en chantant du The Offspring à tue tête. Un groupe de rock moldu que Hermione lui avait fait connaître par le biais de ses parents. Oui Harry aimait chanter, même si ce n'était pas le meilleur chanteur du monde sorcier, il s'en fichait. Il se décontractait. N'était-ce pas le principal? Il se dirigea vers sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef qui lui avait été remise lors de son élection de préfet. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il sauta sur son lit de fatigue. Son lit était magnifique. Un deux places, alors qu'il était seul, deux coussins brodés, dont l'un couleur or et l'autre vermeil, et la couette en addition avec ces deux derniers. Les couleurs de sa maison. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sorti un stylo noir et un carnet.

_Cher Ron,_

_J'espère que le début de tes vacances se passe à merveille et que Molly et Ginny me pardonneront de ne pas être venu. Pour les remercier quand même de leur invitation, tu leur donneras leur paquet attitré._

_Quant à toi, promets-moi de l'ouvrir que le 25 décembre ! Et offre bien celui à Hermione, je sais qu'elle est avec toi._

_Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour notre dispute de l'autre soir, tu sais que tu es mon ami, et il est vrai que ton avis compte beaucoup sur certaines choses sans que je veule l'admettre. Nous en parlerons à ton retour, bien que tu auras des centaines de choses à me dire, ce qui ne sera pas mon cas, crois moi._

_En parlant de retour, j'attends impatiemment le vôtre mais pas seulement... Tu ne sais pas à quel point cette personne me manque Ron. Je ressemble à un vrai Poufsouffle._

_Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Seamus... Je pense que je vais fortemdnt avoir besoin de conseils, surtout d'Hermione... Mais ne lui en parle pas, je m'en chargerai ! Elle comprendra enfin mon geste, du moins peut être. Espérant qu'elle essaie de comprendre mes sentiments pour cette personne..._

Le visage de l'Elu se crispa et laissa ses yeux couler. Il essuya ses larmes avec l'extrémité de sa manche avant de finir sa lettre.

_Tu vois Ron, rare mais pas quasi impossible de me voir faible et perdu. J'ai plus la tête à mes problèmes que sur mes examens. Comme si il complait plus que ma propre entrée au Ministère..._

_Je vous souhaite un bon Noël, embrasse ta famille et Mione pour moi._

_ Ton meilleur ami, Harry._

Et oui, Harry avait laissé tomber Ginny deux mois à peine après la guerre. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Harry tenait à Ginny. C'est ça le souci. Il y tenait, mais ne l'aimait pas. Quand il avait fait l'amour avec elle, il n'avait pas ressenti de telles excitations que ce qu'il pensait. Il pensait recommencer une fois, jusqu'au jour où il avait remarqué qu'il fixait les fesses de ses coéquipiers et surtout de cette personne sous la douche après les entraînements ou matchs de Quidditch. Les formes féminines n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, le corps masculin s'était tout autre chose. Il avait donc tout expliquer à Ron en premier. Après une longue discussion, sans colère de la part de Ron qui avait choqué Harry de ce calme, il en est venu à dire à Ginny simplement qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il ne se voyait pas lui dire toute la vérité. Seul Ron dt Seamus étaient au courant de son homosexualité. Seamus, tiens... Seamus était amoureux du brun aux yeux émeraudes depuis la quatrième année. Harry avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. Tout d'abord pour oublier cette personne et après réflexion il se dit que peut être il tomberai amoureux. Mais c'était cause perdue. C'était cette personne qu'il voulait, pas une autre.

Mais, qui est-ce? Et pourquoi s'était-il disputé avec Ron? Et au final, quelle est la vraie raison qui fait rester Harry pendant les vacances?

* * *

J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et que ceci vous a plu, je vais essayer de publier le second chapitre dans la semaine, n'oubliez pas les reviews! *visage d'ange*

** N.M**


	2. Nouvelle rencontre

Et voilà la suite de ma première fiction ! Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai dû réviser mon bac etc… Je ferai plus vite la prochaine fois!

**Rated** : M

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (comme on aime !)

**Disclaimer**: JKR, et heureusement.

**NDA** : Comme le dit le site "fanfiction" dont je me suis basée puisque tout est fiction dans mes textes. Je ne me base pas sur les livres ni les films, j'utilise les personnes comme mon envie, et j'en invente certains. Donc Snape n'est pas mort, Dumbledore oui et bien Lord aussi. Nos élèves ont entre 17 et 18ans si l'on suit les âges de l'œuvre de JKR.

**NDA 2** : En relisant mon premier chapitre j'ai vu certaines fautes de frappes, j'avais écrit mon chapitre à la main et je l'ai écrit sur une application sur ma tablette pour pouvoir le publier, je ferai de mon mieux pour vérifier mon texte pour le restant des chapitres !

(**ATTENTION** : Tracy Johnson et Steven Orckwell sont deux personnages inventés !)

* * *

**Réponse à la review de ****X-FanFicX** : C'est vraiment gentil ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir des reviews comme ça ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! N'hésite pas à me dire si tu ne comprends pas certaines choses ou autres, je te répondrai ! Et comme je l'ai dit je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été très occupée et j'ai eu du mal à mettre tout ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre, pfiou ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! A la prochaine j'espère !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Fin du chapitre I :

_Seamus était amoureux du brun aux yeux émeraude depuis la quatrième année, il s'en était aperçu quand il avait eu peur de perdre Harry lors de l'épreuve du Lac Noir du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. Tout d'abord pour oublier cette personne et après réflexion il se dit que peut être il tombera amoureux. Mais c'était cause perdue. C'était cette personne qu'il voulait, pas une autre._

_Mais, qui est-ce? Et pourquoi s'était-il disputé avec Ron? Et au final, quelle est la vraie raison qui fait rester Harry pendant les vacances?_

* * *

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, malheureusement pour le Survivant. Ses journées se résumaient à réviser, se nourrir, s'entraîner au Quidditch. Enfin, pour ce qui est de réviser, il essayait, se nourrir était un grand mot, et le Quidditch était la principale activité qui lui permettait de voir la journée s'écrouler.

Mais depuis deux jours, les journées avaient changé. En effet, Harry avait fait connaissance de deux élèves de Serdaigle, Steven Orckwell et Tracy Johnson également élèves de 8ème année. Ils mangeaient ensemble et, commençaient à partager certains moments. Steven et Harry s'entraînaient au Quidditch ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux attrapeurs, ce qui les réunissait. Neville et Tracy, quant à eux, révisaient dans une salle leur étant mise à disposition. Quelques fois, ils révisaient tous les quatre. Harry retrouvait même le sourire, il l'avait vite remarqué. Ce qu'il avait remarqué c'est qu'il s'en était rendu compte lors de la compagnie de Steven. Il s'était aperçu qu'il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Steven. Steven était grand, brun aux yeux marrons, tout à fait banal penseriez-vous, mais il avait une peau légèrement bronzée. Quant à son visage, il était dessiné avec des traits fins et son front était dessiné de quelques cheveux qui tombaient. Ses lèvres étaient fines et son sourire… remarquable. Sa dentition était parfaite et ses dents blanches faisaient de son sourire un charme remarquable. Harry avait légèrement admiré sa beauté. Mais, pour Harry, le brun au sourire somptueux n'était pas aussi élégant que cette personne qui hantait les pensées de notre Gryffondor.

Les quatre étudiants s'étaient réunis pour se rendre au dîner après avoir posé leurs affaires de révisions dans leur dortoir respectif. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans l'angle d'un des chemins menant à la Grande Salle. Une fois ensemble, Harry s'exclama :

-J'ai pas fa…

Harry n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que son ventre le contredisait.

-Tu disais ? sourit Steven.

Harry s'installa en face de Steven et en face de Neville qui était à côté de Tracy. Tracy était brune foncée aux yeux verts, loin d'être clair comme ceux de Harry, et était un peu plus petite que Neville. Ce dernier et la brune passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et s'entendaient à merveille. Ils riaient beaucoup et avaient déjà fait beaucoup connaissance. Harry était quasiment certain qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux, pas maintenant mais récemment, et il était rare quand il avait tord.

-Vous comptez vous habiller comment demain, demanda la jeune Serdaigle.

-Orf, c'est vrai c'est le réveillon demain… fit Harry la mine boudeuse.

Qui disait réveillon, disait rentrée. Qui disait rentrée, disait cours. Même si Harry n'aimait pas vraiment les vacances, revoir le professeur Rogue ne l'enchantait pas d'un poil. Une semaine était déjà passée.

Un cri retenti dans la Grande Salle. Quand Harry tourna la tête, il remarqua Hedwige. Il prit l'enveloppe et regarda ses trois amis. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et la lu dans sa tête.

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, un peu en avance certes mais je n'aurai pas le courage de t'écrire après._

_Passe un bon réveillon et un beau Noël Harry James Potter._

La lettre n'était pas signée. L'écriture était italique et fine. Très soignée et le papier blanc, et très propre. Pas de ratures, pas d'encre qui a coulé. L'anonyme avait pris énormément soin de son écrit envers Harry. Il avait d'abord que c'était Seamus, mais ce n'était pas son écriture, il écrivait beaucoup plus gros. Il pensait ensuite à Hermione mais même si Hermione avait une très belle écriture, elle écrivait en script. Ron écrivait toujours en noir et en gras. Le mystère résonnait dans la tête d'Harry. Puis un coup de pied sous la table le ramenait à la réalité. Il lisait la lettre depuis dix minutes déjà et ses amis avaient déjà fini de manger qu'Harry à peine commencé son plat. L'appétit l'avait quitté et il quitta la salle après avoir bu son verre de jus de citrouille.

Il retourna dans sa salle commune après avoir donné rendez-vous à Steven avant de se rejoindre pour le dîner. Harry devait travailler ses cours de potions. Oui il avait peut-être gagné la guerre mais ça n'avait rien arrangé dans son incapacité dans la matière. Il fallait qu'il travaille et dur. Au bout de deux heures de travail, Harry était parti prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. Il s'habilla et se sécha avant de remettre sa tête dans ses bouquins.

La fin d'après-midi était vite passée. Harry avait révisé, Il s'en était bien sorti, il avait de quoi être fier. Il avait ensuite rejoint Neville dans son dortoir qui était obnubilé par ses cours d'Herbologie.

Neville et Harry rejoignirent leurs deux autres amis dans un des couloirs du château. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils allaient manger, se balader un peu dans le château ensuite digérer et aller se coucher.

A table, les conversations fusaient. Autant sur la rentrée, les examens, les révisions. Puis la nostalgie des premières années dans l'école. Le repas continuait dans la bonne humeur. Et ils commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre l'une des cours extérieures de l'école. Neville était un peu plus devant avec Tracy et Steven et Harry plus en arrière.

- Tu sais Harry, je redoute la rentrée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu vas retrouver tes amis, tes ennemis et tout sera différent. On ne sera pas aussi pr…

Harry posa son index sur la bouche de son ami et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Dis pas de bêtises ! Allez rejoignons-les.

Harry avait essayé de rassurer Steven, mais ce n'était pas gagné… Il s'était attaché à Harry et il ne voulait pas que leurs habitudes s'arrêtent du jour au lendemain. Même si Harry lui faisait comprendre que rien ne changerait il le savait. Il ne pourrait pas continuer de manger ensemble, ni continuer leur entraînement de Quidditch ensemble. Ni se parler comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Et Steven ne voulait pas perdre cette complicité. Contrairement à certains, Steven n'utilisait pas Harry pour monter sa côte de popularité comme le faisait d'autres élèves. Lui, il adorait Harry, il aimait sa compagnie. Et dans quelques jours il savait qu'il devait se remettre face à la réalité. Harry allait retrouver ses amis, et lui les siens. Ce n'était qu'une amitié de vacances, bien que dans certains cours, ils seraient tous les deux, même peu soient-ils, ils pourraient se parler au moins un peu. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour l'apaiser. C'était devenu une coutume pour Steven d'être en compagnie du Survivant.

La soirée avait passé vite, et chaque élève était dans son dortoir respectif.

-Harry tu la trouves comment Tracy ?

-Oh elle est charmante, mais comme tu le sais Neville je ne suis pas attiré par ce genre de personne. Mais Tracy est vraiment une fille adorable et intelligente tu sais !

-D'accord, merci.

Harry avait à peine compris la scène qui venait de se passer car la scène à laquelle il repensait était celle avec Steven. Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui mais l'inquiétude de son ami l'avait perturbé. _Au moins Steven tient à moi et il est sincère, contrairement à toi_ pensait Harry. Il était définitivement perdu. L'histoire avec Seamus, sa dispute avec Ron dont ce dernier n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis les vacances, ce qui signifiait aucune nouvelle depuis leur dispute puisque cette dernière avait eu lieu lors du départ de Ron chez lui. Et puis, cette personne à laquelle Harry pensait souvent. Le brun aux yeux émeraude était décidément dans une impasse dans sa vie sociale et privée. _Ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi ces choses là_, se dit-il avant de s'endormir profondément dans les bras de Morphée.

Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre, et ce soir avait lieu le réveillon de Noël, ce n'était pas le premier qu'Harry faisait à Poudlard. Il en avait déjà vécu un avec Ron lors de sa première année, mais bon, ils étaient bien trop occupés à faire des recherches sur Nicholas Flamel. Mais, ce réveillon là était le dernier qu'Harry passait à Poudlard. Il devait en profiter, même si normalement Noël se fête en famille, il n'avait que d'autres choix que de le passer avec ses trois amis. Même si leur compagnie ne valait celle de Ron et Hermione, il était content quand même.

Harry enfila de vieilles affaires et mis sa cape et se rendu dans la Salle Commune où Neville l'attendait déjà.

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé, et toi Neville ?

-Bien, merci.

Tracy et Steven étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner tout en se remémorant certains de leurs réveillons quand les deux Gryffondor les ont rejoint.

-Vous avez l'air en forme dites-moi.

Le courrier arriva dans la foulée et les quatre étudiants ouvrirent leurs lettres. Tracy avait reçu une lettre de ses parents, Neville de ses grands parents, Steven de son père qui était devenu veuf suite à la mort de sa mère lors de la guerre et Harry avait reçu une lettre d'Hermione. Il se doutait qu'à l'intérieur se trouver un passage sur Ron, soit celui-ci avait eu la flemme de répondre et en avait profité pour glisser sa réponse dans la lettre de Mione soit, Mione faisait la messagère.

_Bonjour Harry !_

_J'espère que tes vacances à l'école se passent correctement et surtout que tu révises ! Si tu as des difficultés n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Révise bien toutes tes leçons et révise surtout beaucoup plus sur les cours où tu as du mal et intéresse toi moins aux cours dans lesquelles tu as des facilités ! Et évite de passer tes journées sur le terrain de Quidditch ce n'est pas le vif d'or qui te fera réussir tes épreuves et tu le sais ! L'effort et après le réconfort ! N'oublie pas ! _

_Passons, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël ! J'aurai vraiment aimé que tu sois là, et Ron aussi même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, Ron est assez bizarre et suspect à ton sujet, je crois que vous me cachez encore quelque chose et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! On en reparlera ! _

_Prends soin de toi Harry ! Je t'embrasse ! _

_Hermione._

Harry souriait il était content que Ron avait gardé le secret de leur dispute envers Hermione. Même si Ron avait des aspects rancuniers, il savait garder certaines choses pour lui. Il savait aussi que tout s'arrangerait. Certes ça mettrait peut-être du temps mais ça allait s'arranger. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron et lui se disputaient.

Sur ce début de journée, les quatre élèves finirent leur assiette et aidaient les professeurs restaient à Poudlard pour la décoration des couloirs du château. Même si la magie existait, c'était bien plus marrant de se torturer à accrocher des guirlandes avec un escabeau ou encore de se martyriser à réussir à faire tenir une boule de Noël dans la branche du sapin sans qu'elle ne tombe à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait à côté. Les joies de Noël.

La matinée était déjà passée et l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Les élèves avaient juste fait une simple petite pause pour manger et s'étaient remis avec joie aux décorations.

Harry et Neville décoraient la Salle Commune de leur maison, et Tracy et Steven la leur. Les salles communes étaient magnifiquement décorées et comme disait Hermione, après l'effort vient le réconfort. Harry avait voulu aller s'entraîner mais vu l'heure qu'il était déjà, il s'était vite précipité sous la douche pour se préparer pour la soirée car il lui restait moins de deux heures pour rejoindre Steven qui lui avait donné rendez-vous le soir au deuxième étage du château devant une salle de cours.

Steven s'était mis d'accord avec Tracy. Cette dernière avait invité Neville, ce qui permettait à Steven d'être seul avec Harry pour profiter de leurs dernières journées ensemble avant la reprise et le changement direct de leurs habitudes.

Harry s'était habillé avec un jean moulant noir qui faisait ressortir ses fesses rondes musclées par le Quidditch et une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons étaient détachés qui permettaient d'apercevoir ses traits fins musclés par les entraînements et les matchs. Il s'était couvert d'une veste très élégante qui recouvrait ses épaules et ses bras fins. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés même lorsqu'il essayait de les coiffer. Il avait tout essayé… La laque, le gel, la cire, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait abandonné le verbe « se coiffer » et s'était rendu à l'évidence que ses cheveux n'auraient jamais envie de l'écouter.

Il sorti de sa chambre et croisa Neville qui était très bien habillé. Il se rendit ensuite au deuxième étage devant la salle de cours indiquée par Steven.

Harry était le premier à être arrivé. Et quand il se retourna, il vu Steven. Harry était éblouit. Steven portait un pantalon blanc qui affinait ses jambes et une chemise bleu-marine. Ses cheveux, contrairement à ceux d'Harry, étaient magnifiquement bien coiffé. Et il partait une veste de costard assez claire.

-Steven tu es… tu es… splendide.

-Je devrais t'en dire autant.

Harry était encore émerveillé. Il n'en revenait pas.

Ils marchaient en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils discutaient, ils rigolaient. A ce moment précis, Harry n'avait vraiment d'yeux que pour Steven et son corps mis en valeur.

-Comment vont tes amis Harry ?

-Hermione va bien je crois, et Ron aussi, même si il ne me l'a pas dit de lui-même. Et toi, ton père, comment va-t-il ? Il va mieux ?

-Je lui ai écrit cet après-midi pour lui répondre. Dire qu'il va mieux serait un grand mot, mais il essaye. Il était toujours triste, et je ne pense pas qu'il ira mieux de sitôt mais il essaye de ne pas y penser. Il passe le réveillon chez mes grands parents maternels.

-Pourquoi tu es resté là alors ? Pourquoi ne pas être parti pendant les vacances ?

-Mon père n'a pas la tête à me voir, il ne veut pas que je le vois dans son état. Je le comprends, puis, au moins ça me permet de penser à autre chose que ma mère ici. J'ai la tête dans mes cours et dans l'histoire du château. Chez moi je pense que j'aurai plus pensé à ma mère que je n'y pense déjà. Et voir l'état de mon père ne m'aurait pas du tout aidé tu sais. Puis au moins, j'ai fait une bonne rencontre durant ses vacances, dit-il en lançant un regard à Harry.

-C'est vrai.

-J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas Harry.

-Regretter quoi et pourquoi ?

-Ça.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse que les lèvres de Steven étaient déjà sur les siennes. Le baiser semblait durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Steven se séparent.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Harry se remettait largement de la situation et entra dans la salle. Il eut à peine mis un pied dans la Grande Salle que son regard se posa sur une chevelure blonde platine. Remarquable entre mille, c'était évidemment celle de Draco Malfoy assis à côté de Blaise Zabini.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici eux deux?_ pensa Harry.

* * *

Voilà sur quoi se finit le chapitre ? A votre avis quel sujet fera l'affaire du chapitre trois ? Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Dites moi ce que vous pensez dans une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !

En parlant du chapitre trois, je ne pense pas le publier avant la semaine prochaine, mes cours reprennent donc je vais devoir me replonger dans les révisions de mes épreuves mais je prendrais sur mon temps libre pour écrire le chapitre trois !

Merci à ceux qui follow l'histoire !

A BIENTÖT !

* * *

**N.M **


End file.
